Giri
| number = 20 | date 2285 | stardate = 8293.6 | editor = | artist = | penciller = Tom Sutton | inker = Ricardo Villagran | colorist = Michele Wolfman | letterer = | writer = Wenonah Woods | omnibus = | published = November 1985 | format = | pages = | publisher = DC Comics | ISBN = | altcover = }} Sulu goes home to learn the meaning of !—'"Giri"' was the 20th issue of DC Comics' 1984 [[star Trek (DC volume 1)|series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue was written by Wenonah Woods. The art was penciled by Tom Sutton and inked by Ricardo Villagran, with Michele Wolfman credited as colorist. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 8293.6 : We are within shuttle range of Station L-319, also know as Mountaindove. It is here that Commander Sulu as been granted leave to attend… a wedding! As Hikaru Sulu is preparing to disembark from Federation starship , transporting him to Mountaindove. He is met by Admiral James T. Kirk, to whom he explains that he is witnessing a marriage between two members of the feuding families Hatoyama and Heike, who have been bitter rivals for as long as he can remember and for reasons he can't recall. Both families being involved in the creation and production of cyber spacesuits, it was also an occasion for the two competitors and neighbors to merge and put an end to the feud. Finishing with his preparations, he sets his shuttle's course for the station. During his trip between the Excelsior and the station; on board the NC-1138 shuttle, Hikaru Sulu reminisces and worries about his reunion with a disapproving uncle and a lost loved cousin. ;Personal log, Commander Sulu, stardate 8298.7 : The three-hour flight from the ''Execlsior has allowed me the time to reflect upon just what I'm walking back into on Mountaindove; an uncle who dissaproved of me, and a cousin i loved—and left. My parting was… painful; and now i must return. I doubt things have changed much—our family values it's sense of tradition holds the far flung pieces of the clan together, and as for duty… well, three-hundred years ago it was called giri and some things never change—except the name by wich we call them.'' Arriving at Mountaindove, Sulu is greeted by a childhood friend who leads him through a much changed station center to meet his uncle, the patriarch Kiyomori Hatoyama. As they exit the air tram, Sulu is led to meet his uncle Kiyomori to whom he presents excuses for the absence of his mother Kalea-Graef. Sulu introduces himself as her representative, a fact that his uncle seems very little concerned with. They both make their way to a spacesuit factory where Sulu is introduced to Reijiro Heike, the groom, but their meeting is abruptly interrupted by a malfunctioning spacesuit that brushes Sulu and Reijiro to the side and goes immediately after patriarch Kiyomori. Acting fast, Sulu is able to reach the activator module and put an end to the rampage. Upon closer inspection Sulu finds that the multitronic circuits have been tampered and reprogrammed, which led to the attack. After cleaning up and taking leave from his uncle, Sulu heads to the botanical gardens, as he remembers the day he had to leave for Starfleet Academy, he recalls his last moments with a 17-year old Keiko Hatoyama, the same Keiko whose voice was now bringing him back to reality. The moment is filled with romance, but they are unaware that Reijiro is nearby in a bush listening in. Moments later he storms out swearing that when he is finished with the Hatoyama clan, no one will ever forget him! Reijiro heads to his family's temple where the remains of his father rest on one of the air trams. He begs for forgiveness for his failed attempt at Kiyomori, placing the blame on Sulu's presence and his Starfleet training. Nonetheless tomorrow's wedding ceremony will provide him with ample opportunity to get rid of Kiyomori and finally end the feud between the clans! After an uneventful wedding Sulu, finds himself still troubled and suspicious by the earlier events, specially at the Heike family, as robot seems to malfunction and insist and serving Kiyomori, Sulu takes the opportunity to step in to see who is interested on what the Patriarch might consume. He soon notices the prying eye of Reijiro who seems very interested in the sake. On a hunch Sulu offers to share the drink with his uncle. Feeling cornered, Reijiro draws his sword and violently slashes at Kiyomori. Sulu steps in but a fight ensues and they engage in a pursuit that leads them through the air tram system. Jumping in one of the trams Reijiro heads to Station 32, the factory complex, but not before Sulu jumps on top of the tram. Upon disembarking, Reijiro flees inside the factory, quickly jumping in one of the Hatoyama suits, ambushing Sulu as he steps in. In the face of adversity Sulu jumps into his own cyber suit. The battle ensuing battle leads them to breach through the station hull after an assault from Reijiro using the suits thrusters. As they engage in space Sulu manages to rip one of the arms off Reijiro suit. Using some of the debris, he throws it through Reijiro's suit. Holding on to a knocked out Reijiro, Sulu brings him back to the station promising the best of care. Back at the station Sulu bids farewell to his Kiyomori and Keiko, she then tells him that being Reijiro's wife she will stand by him and that they will no longer have what they shared in the past. Heading for his meeting with the Excelsior, Sulu feels like his duty has been fulfilled but that his life his a little emptied. ;Personal log, stardate 8299.8 : Departing from Mountaindove station for ''rendezvous with the Excelsior in three hours. My duty here as been fulfilled… but my life has been a little emptied.'' References Characters :Keiko Hatoyama • Kiyomori Hatoyama • Reijiro Heike • James T. Kirk • Hikaru Sulu Kalea-Graef Hatoyama Starships and vehicles : • NC-1138 (shuttlecraft) Locations :Botanical garden • Factory complex • Heiki Mansion • Shuttle bay • Station center • Station L-319 Races and cultures :Human States and organizations :Starfleet Academy Other references :activator module • cyber suit • flight controller • multitronic circuit • poison • Katana • sake • shield • shore leave • starship • sushi • sword • wedding Appendices Background * Sulu is seen on the cover with a sword, but he does not use one. * Establishes Sulu's mother as having the surname Hatoyama. * Sulu expresses dislike towards sushi wondering if he could get something else. * One of the applications of the cyber spacesuits is construction of starships. * According to Sulu, giri means duty. * This was the sixth cover in the series to feature Hikaru Sulu and first to feature him alone. * This was the second comic book in a row to focus on the shore leave of a crew member. * This was the first issue not to have any reader letters published in the hailing frequencies section. Images file:hikaru Sulu - 2285.jpg|Hikaru Sulu in 2285. file:patriarch Kiyomori - 2285.jpg|Patriarch Kiyomori Hatoyama and uncle to Sulu in 2285. file:reijiro Heike - 2285.jpg|Reijiro Heike in 2285. file:mountaindove botanical gardens - 2285.jpg|Mountaindove Station's botanical gardens. file:station L-319 - 2285.jpg|Station L-319 also known as Mountaindove. file:giri cover - 1985.jpg|Cover art by Bill Wray. Timeline | before = #19: Chekov's Choice | after = #21: Dreamworld }} | before = earliest ''Star Trek work'' | after = Images }} External Link category:tOS comics